schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Signature Handshake
Season 4 Episode 20: The Signature Handshake Duane have been waiting two whole weeks for his monster that the Eric promised, Nick and Tri thinks he not going to give it to Duane. But Eric didn't come today, Duane's English class had to bring their books/belongings to lunch because they are going to the library. With Matt sitting with Duane is nothing good is going to happen. Out of nowhere Duane and Matt starts to argue. Duane is being mean saying that Matt's teeth is yellow and crucket. Matt is telling Duane that he's scrawny. Duane asks Matt if he wants him to make him a appointment with the dentists because his parents don't have insurance. Nick is laughing. Matt takes Duane's pen and stabs his binder, twice plus breaking the pen. Duane tries to make Matt fall out his chair, and Matt tries it back, while Tri and Nick is watching. Duane's pen is broken, and ink is running so Duane is trying to smear the ink in Matt, Matt, is pushing Duane's chair with his foot, then Matt takes Duane's hand to make the inky pen touch Duane, but gets ink off over the Secret life of Bees book. Duane told Matt that he got ink in the back of his shirt, Matt Tries to looks behind him trying to find ink. Soon lunch is dismissed. Back in the library, Nick was saying how Matt is a cry baby, and that Duane won the fight, Tri says he doesn't like Matt and never have, Nick then says he think Duane can beat him. At the end if the day, Duane is talking to Tony, and is telling him about lunch, Tony tells Duane that he wanted to fight the nerd guy. Morgan come and her and Duane does this crazy handshake. They slap each other's hands, then swing their hands together then turn, let go, and hit the air, with air. Duane's plan is to make Matt socially uncomfortable, so he'.. leave the table and sit somewhere else. So Duane drew Pictures of Matt and Tyhire. Duane told Tri and Nick to look forward to something happening. Duane gave Tri a peak of one of the pictures, and Tri started laughing. At lunch, Duane waited until Matt and Tyhire came to the table. Duane wanted to record their reactions so he had his camera. "Hey! I have a surprise for you. Its pictures of you!" Matt and Tyhire looked, Matt is pissed. Eric comes and asks Duane why he's recording boys, Eric is pissed at Duane for some reason, and is trying to take his camera. Then Duane starts recording him on purpose. Then Eric grabs Duane's arm and starts kicking his chair. And he tell Duane That he's not getting his Monster. "I Don't care anymore, you was never going to bring it". Eric told Duane that if he find that video on the internet, he's sewing (he have no money for a lawyer). The next day at lunch Eric brought the monster, and everyone is looking if he was going to give it to Duane or not. Eric asked if Duane deleted the video, and then gave him the monster.